Winged Love
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: The Flock get caught up in New Orleans with something they didn't expect, Daemons, Dark-Hunters, and Were-Hunters. What will the Flock do, will a member find love or will the Daemons and Erasers team up to get them? Iggy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Raina's P.O.V.

My name is Raina Kattalakis and I am the younger sister of Vane, Fang, Fury and Anya. Anya died a while ago so now it's just the four of us. I look quite a bit like Fang with black hair but I have Fury's turquoise eyes. I stand at about 6', and I look older than I actually am, I'm about 37 and my best friend is Alex Peltier, Alex is the oldest of the Peltier grandkids and I tell him everything. I am an Arcadian wolf but I was born Katagarian, like my brother Vane, I guess that's why we get along so well. Anyway I was driving along the Quarter on my purple ninja motorcycle when I heard the sounds of fighting. Must be a dark-hunter fight, I thought to myself but I heard several people fighting so making up my mind I raced in that direction. The fight was coming from an alley, how cliché.

I parked my motorcycle and climbed off and rushed into the alley what caught me by surprise was the six kids that all had wings coming out of their backs and they were fighting Daemons and they weren't doing too badly that is until the tallest daemon grabbed one of the oldest boys and a resounding snap was heard around the alley.

"Hey, drop him now ink-blot." I yelled. They stopped fighting and looked at me, the kids looked shocked as I rushed the daemons. I freed the boy and he stumbled back into the other kids. I fought the daemons and dusted them off and turned to the kids.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked.

Max's P.O.V.

I was completely shocked, this lady just killed a bunch of vampires like it was nothing and man she was tall, she was taller than me! She had long black hair that stopped at about her mid back and the strangest turquoise eyes.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"We'll be fine." I said.

"Um, Max, that guy broke my wing, I don't think I can fly." Iggy piped up from beside Fang. Crap, we're screwed.

"Alright, I know someone who can help." She said.

_She can help Max, she isn't human. _Angel said in my head. I looked at her and nodded.

"Only if you tell us what and who you are." I said.

"How do you know I'm not human?" she asked wide eyed.

"Just tell us." Fang said sharply.

"My name is Raina; I'm a Were-Hunter. I can turn into a wolf." Raina said. To prove her point she shifted into an actual wolf, she was a black wolf and the only thing that set her off from the others were her eyes. She turned back and I had to cover the kids' eyes before she got clothes back on. "Believe me now?" she asked. We nodded and she stepped forward to Iggy.

"So what are your names?" she asked as she examined the brake in Iggy's wing.

"I'm Max, the tall dark one is Fang the one you are examining is Iggy, this is Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." I said.

Raina smiled, "Your parents didn't happen to name you that right?" she asked.

"No we named ourselves." Iggy said.

"Hmmm, alright Carson can get you set you'll have to ride with me, you five will have to follow." Raina said.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked. Raina smiled over at her.

"Sanctuary, it's a bar and grill and also a place where Were-Hunters go to recuperate. They will welcome you." Raina said.

"So we just follow you?" Fang asked. Raina nodded and we followed her to a purple motorcycle. Raina got another helmet and handed it to Iggy.

"You won't crash will you?" I asked.

"No, I've never crashed and I learned to drive from my brother Fang." She said.

"You have a brother named Fang?" Gazzy asked.

"Our parents have a cruel sense of humor." Raina said with a shrug and swung onto the motorcycle. Iggy followed her on and held tight onto her. "Just follow me from above, just don't let the humans notice you." I nodded and went back to the alley and heard the motorcycle leave.

Iggy's P.O.V.

Raina felt really good, she was soft and smelt a lot like wilderness and motor oil. Her voice sounded hypnotic as well. I could hear the slight growl of the wolf within her. I could tell she is wearing a black leather jacket and worn out blue jeans.

"You doing okay Iggy?" Raina asked. The helmet had a microphone in it, I did not expect that.

"I'm fine, my wing is sore." I said shifting the jacket slightly to make sure my wing was hidden.

"Alright, listen I'm going to call my brother or someone I can get a hold of to let them know we're coming." Raina said.

"Go for it." I said. I felt safe with her, for some weird reason, like we belonged together.

Raina's P.O.V.

The feeling of Iggy's arms around me was really distracting, he felt good though. I pressed a button on the side of the helmet.

"This is Sanctuary, my name is Aimee, how can I help you?" Aimee asked.

"Hey Aimee it's Raina, get Carson ready I came across some people who need some medical help." I said.

"Alright, what happened?" she asked. Iggy's arms tightened around my waist, I didn't know his pain tolerance but I knew that the pain could be enough to knock you out.

"Daemons happened, we're lucky they didn't take their souls." I said.

"Right, Dev will meet you guys out back." She said.

"Thanks Aimee." I said. I hung up the phone and we made it to Sanctuary a few minutes later. Dev and Vane were standing out back and the rest of the kids landed behind me and they looked shocked at the wings.

"Alright, I see now why you brought them here." Dev said.

"Which one is hurt?" Vane asked.

"The one on my bike, daemon snapped the wing bone." I said. They winced and we ushered the kids inside.

"Is it a rule that you guys have to be tall?" Max asked. Dev chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Dev, Vane, meet Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." I said.

"This is going to get confusing, do you have a nickname?" Vane asked.

"Not really." Max said. Vane smirked but we saddened a bit our Fang was still out of it.

"How is Fang?" I asked.

"Same, Aimee's been trying to get him to come out of it." Vane said.

"What's wrong with him?" Nudge asked as we lead them inside and to the medical bay.

"Fang and I were attacked by Daemons, he was bitten. I got to him in time before they took his soul but has been out of it since." Vane said.

"That's sad." Angel said.

"He'll pull though I know he will." Dev said. Fang helped Iggy up on the table and he distended his wing. Carson then walked in with a neutral face.

"Hello, I'm Carson. I am told a daemon snapped the wing bone." He said.

"Who doesn't know?" Max asked.

"The humans who don't know about us." I said.

"Alright then." Gazzy said. Carson then started doing preliminaries on Iggy.

"So how did the six of you get wings?" Carson asked. They were quiet but then Angel spoke up.

"We were giving to a place we call the School when we were babies. The scientists did all sorts of tests on us, including combining our DNA with avian. We may look completely human but we do have differences, our blood, we have air sacks and our bones are lighter so we can fly." Angel said.

"They did a number of tests on us, we had our vision increased but Iggy was the first one and they made him blind." Max said. I looked at Iggy sadly, I can't believe they did that to him. There was another resounding snap and the hand that was clutching mine tightened.

"The bone is reset and I'm going to wrap it." Carson said.

"Thank you Carson." Max said.

"It's what I do Max," Carson said.

"I bet you guys are hungry, whatever you want I'm paying." I said.

"Rain, you don't have to do that." Vane said.

"It'll take my mind off of Fang for a bit," I said. Vane nodded and disappeared back up the stairs. I felt a tiny hand on my arm and looked down to see Nudge smiling up at me.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Nudge said.

"Thank you, now there are a few things you need to know. There is no fighting, Dev here is an identical quadruplet so be careful. We do have human patrons so try to keep the wings hidden if possible. I'll let you know which humans it is safe to talk to and which are not." I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Iggy asked following close to me.

"Yep, just order what you want from Aimee and I'll pay. All I ask is to trust me; I know how to stay hidden." I said. Max nodded and led them into the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Healing**

Max's P.O.V.

We walked into the main part of the club to see it full of people but Raina seemed to not care. She led us to the bar and talked to a blonde who was equal to height to her. I surprised by how tall these girls were, kind of intimidating but I will never admit to it, they were beautiful as well.

"Hey Aims, these kids are with me, get them what they want. Introductions, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel this is Aimee Peltier she is the waitress and bookkeeper here." Raina said.

"Hello, don't worry about your situation all has been covered and Mama has rooms in back for you guys." Aimee said. To say I was shocked was to say the least, I had no idea other people who knew about us would be this nice.

"Why are you being nice to us?" Fang asked.

"It's our policy, if you are here nobody can hurt you, it's a part of our laws. You may not be Were-Hunters like we are but we protect people, it's what we do." Aimee said.

"Besides, I'm sure her brothers and the rest of the staff would get rid of the threat before it even steps through the door." Raina said.

"You seem really sure." I said.

"You saw me fight back in that alley; I'm a lot younger than these guys. I'm best friends with Aimee's nephew and we're the same age Alex and I." Raina said.

"Trust us, nothing will get to you when you have a family of bears, a few wolves, leopards, lions, and hawks. Nothing will get through that door." Aimee said. "By the way try to keep in mind, the quads are kind of hard to tell apart, Dev has a double bow and arrow on his bicep and is the easy going one. But be sure to try and tell them apart, we can't some of the time. Then there is Serre and Griffe, they are identical Griffe though has thinner hair and always has grease on him. Kyle and Cody aren't identical so don't worry about that."

"How many kids are there?" Gazzy asked wide eyed, I was wondering the same thing.

"There's twelve of us, used to be fourteen, Bastian and Gilbert were killed by the Arcadian Bears." Aimee said sadly.

"That's horrible!" Nudge exclaimed.

"It broke my heart and it still hurts every now and then but I'm here taking care of my children and grandchildren." A voice said from behind me. I turned to look at an older version of Aimee. "Hello, I'm Mama Lo, you must be the bird kids that Raina rescued."

"I'm Angel!" Angel said with a wide smile. Mama Lo smiled gently at her as well as the other younger kids.

"It's nice to meet ya'll how old are you guys?" she asked. **(I'm making them older)**

"Fang, Iggy and I are twenty, Nudge is 17, Gazzy is 14 and Angel is 12." I said.

"Hmm, you're older than I thought." Raina said.

"Why, how old are you?" Iggy asked.

"Older than I look." The three women said.

"Everyone say that." I said.

"I'm 500 years old." Aimee said.

"I'm 789 year old." Mama Lo said.

"I'm 37, I know I'm the baby." Raina said.

"Aimee and Raina look in the twenties and you look at least forty." Nudge said. They smiled but didn't say anything else.

"Cherise, come over here and get these kids whatever they want." Mama Lo said with a smile.

"Be warned Cherise is a human who doesn't know about our world, her son knows about us though so just be careful what you say." Raina said under her breath. We nodded and a petite blonde woman came over and took one look at them and immediately started fussing over all of us. Raina and Aimee smiled, Cherise didn't even ask their order but just jotted down six orders of gumbo.

"Is she always like that?" Fang asked.

"Yes," Raina and Aimee said. Suddenly Sweet Home Alabama came on and Aimee and Raina looked to the door where a huge guy walked in. He kind of reminded me of Fang wearing all black, his long hair was a dark purple and he wore sunglasses even in the building.

"Who is that?" Gazzy asked staring at him.

"That is Acheron Parthenopaeus, otherwise known as Ash. He is the leader of the immortal warriors known as the Dark-Hunters they are the protectors and he already knows who you are." Raina said.

Raina's P.O.V.

Ash made his way over to us and ordered a beer before turning to me.

"How's your brother doing?" Ash asked. His accent seemed thicker than normal.

"He seems the same, Ash meet Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." I said.

"It's nice to meet you; I've been following your blog Fang." Ash said. Fang quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"So you follow the blog?" Max asked. Ash nodded and looked at Iggy.

"I know, you're hurt and blind, Iggy. I'm willing to help you if you trust me." He said. Iggy went wide eyed and nodded.

"What, how can you do that?" Max asked.

"Just trust me Maximum." Ash said. Max looked at him and looked at Angel and she nodded. "Alright, Iggy, Rain, follow me. I want the five of you to eat and Iggy will be down shortly to eat." Max looked apprehensive but didn't say anything. I led Iggy away from the bar and back to the medical room and helped Iggy sit back on the table. Without warning Ash put his hand on Iggy's forehead and closed his eyes. A second later he pulled away and Iggy opened his blue eyes and the focused on me. I smiled and he smiled back at me.

Iggy's P.O.V.

"You are beautiful," I said looking at Raina. Her hair was jet black and those eyes were just gorgeous and her smile was infectious.

"You aren't too bad yourself." Raina said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you so much Ash." I said looking at the man for the first time. He was intimidating, I didn't know he was.

"You are welcome Iggy. Rain, where is Vane?" Ash asked. I looked over at her and she looked right back at him.

"I saw him before Carson sat Iggy's wing from the break. Come to think of it he tends to go out a lot during the night now. Probably to keep his mind off of Fang." Raina said.

"Probably, call if you need anything." Ash said. Raina nodded and Ash got up and left.

"So he's always like that?" I asked looking over at her.

"I would have to say yes, but he's a good guy." She said.

"He seems like it." I said.

"You hungry?"

"Always,"

Raina smiled and I followed her back into the bar. I looked around taking everything in. It seemed like a great place, and the food smelled great. I walked over to the bar and I couldn't help but smile greatly at them. I ran forward and hugged them all and smiled even bigger.

"You're even more emo than I pictured Fang." I said with a grin. Fang quirked his lips and clapped my shoulder.

"Here ya go Ig, gumbo, it's not bad either." Max said.

"Of course it is Cher, our cook is the best." Cherise said with a warm smile.

"Iggy is pretty good as well. Max burnt a pot while boiling water." Gazzy said with a laugh.

"Don't worry Cher, I'll teach ya sometime." Aimee said.

"Aimee's cookies are the best." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see two guys, one with dark brown hair and blue eyes and the other with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Nick, Alex, meet the Flock otherwise known as Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel." Raina said.

"Nick Gautier, at your service." Nick said with a bow.

"Alex Peltier, oldest grandson. Rain, Nick and I went to high school together." Alex said. Aimee left them real quick and came back with a plate of cookies and Nick snatched one immediately.

"Rain, there is a plate for Fang ready if you want to try to get him to eat." Aimee said.

"He still isn't up and about?" Nick asked sadly.

"No, I have no idea what those Daemons did but I hope he back to his sarcastic self soon." Rain said with a sad smile and walked back to the kitchen but didn't come back.

"What happened exactly?" Max asked. Nick, Alex and Aimee looked at each other sadly.

"Daemons attacked their pack in the swamp. Vane, Fang, Raina and Ash tried everything to get them back. They had six females expecting pups one of the females was their sister Anya. She was dying anyway because her mate died and they bonded their life forces together. Anyway when the daemons showed up the females gave birth but Anya and her pups died. The pack turned on them because they dealt with the Dark-Hunters; they tied Vane and Fang up in the swamp Raina was spared because she was young. Anyway after they were beat and left for the dead the daemons came and you know the rest." Alex said.

"That's sad." Nudge said.

"Can I see him?" Angel asked.

"Me too?" I asked. Alex looked to Aimee and shrugged.

"Follow me, I will show you your rooms on the way as well." She said. We were done eating so we followed her through the kitchen and up the stairs. Aimee showed us our rooms and when they got settled she showed Angel and I to where Raina's brother, Fang was. She knocked on the door and opened it to see a brown wolf lying on the bed with Raina sitting next to him trying to get him to eat. Raina looked up when we came in and back down at her brother. Aimee left us alone and we walked over to the bed and sat down. Angel sat behind the wolf and me next to Raina.

"He's awake." I noted seeing his hazel eyes staring back at me.

"But unresponsive," Raina said sadly. Angel studied the wolf with sad eyes.

"He is recuperating." Angel said.

"But he won't eat." Raina said scratching her brother behind his ear.

"He says he's sorry and not to worry, he'll be back to himself before you know it." Angel said.

"How do you know?" Rain asked.

"Angel can read minds, it's what she does." I said with a shrug. Raina smiled and went back to trying to get food into him but to no use. Angel got tired so went up to bed. I stayed there with Raina to keep her company.

"You don't have to stay Iggy." She said.

"Yes I do, for some reason I don't like the fact that you're unhappy and hurt." I said. She looked up and me with a small smile.

"You're really sweet Iggy, come on, let's get to bed." She said. Raina kissed the top of her brother's head and we walked out of the room. She walked me back to my room and before I knew what I was doing I kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raina's P.O.V.

Iggy leaned forward and kissed me gently. I couldn't help it, I kissed back, he tasted so good, like mint. Suddenly he pulled away his eyes full of lust.

"Good night Rain." Iggy said softly. He turned to leave and I just stood there with my fingers to my lips. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Aimee came up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said dropping my arm to my side. "What's up?" I asked.

"We need some help tonight." She said.

"Where do you need me?"

"The bar," I nodded and stepped into my room and flashed out of my purple top and put on a Sanctuary top. As we were walking down the stairs as I pulled my long hair up into a pony tail. Cherif was working the bar but it was really busy now. I tied an apron around me and started working. My mind kept switching back and forth between my brothers and Iggy.

"You okay Rain?" Cherif asked during a lull.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I said.

"I know, cher. This must be difficult for you and Vane, but Fang will pull though it." He said. I nodded and handed someone a beer I turned back to see Vane coming through the door. Once he sat down at the bar he hissed in pain and held his hand.

"You okay?" I asked looking into his green eyes. He was looking at his hand in disbelief and I looked down, a mating mark was appearing on his hand. "Congrates bro." I said.

"She's human," he whispered wide-eyed.

"It's okay," I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Someone I know?"

"No, I first set eyes on her when I was watching Sunshine for the Celt." He said staring wide eyed at his palm.

"So, you going to see her again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I will." He said. I nodded and he got up to leave the bar and went over to the Peltier house to first check on Fang and then to bed. Before I knew it I was exhausted and it was closing time, Dev and Quinn were closing up so the rest of us went to bed. I climbed the stairs and ran into Angel coming out of her room.

"Rough night?" she asked. I yawned and shrugged my shoulders.

"About the same as any other night. The bar will open up again around ten. You can go back to bed." I said stifling a yawn. She nodded her head and followed me into my room.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked sweetly. I shrugged my shoulders and flashed my clothes to my pajamas and fell into bed nuzzling the pillow. I felt Angel crawl in next to me and I knew no more.

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the blinds in my room. I sat up and looked around until my memories caught up with me. I stood and stretched, I extended my wings a bit. I walked out of the room to check on the other members of the Flock. They were all still sleeping except for Angel who wasn't in her bed. I panicked slightly but I tried to contact her with my mind.

_Angel, where are you? _I thought.

_I'm in Raina's room, I didn't want her to be alone, she might have had nightmares about her sister and brother. _She said. I smiled and walked to Raina's room I lightly knocked on the door and opened it slightly. Raina was on her back her black hair fanned along her pillow and she was breathing deeply. Angel on her side curled up next to her. I smiled at the sight as Angel sat up and stretched.

"What time did you come in here?" I asked.

"It was around 4:30." Rain murmured.

"Did I wake you?" I asked as I watched her sit up rubbing her face with her hands.

"No, I'm a light sleeper, always have been, what time is it?" she asked.

"Almost ten," I said.

"The bar will be opening up soon, so you guys can go down and get breakfast, I'm going to try to catch a few more hours." Rain said collapsing back onto the bed. I nodded my head and Angel and I left the room.

"Iggy likes her." Angel said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I think I knew the answer.

"He likes her like you like Fang." She said. Before I could answer her Aimee came out of her room.

"You girls hungry?" she asked.

"Yes," we said.

"Did I hear the two you talking about Iggy and Raina?" she asked leading us down into the kitchen where a few people were opening up the place.

"Yes, Iggy really likes her, he kissed her last night." Angel said.

"So that's why she was acting strange." Aimee said with an amused smile. "You want to get the rest of your crew up while I make some brunch." I nodded and left Angel in the kitchen to help Aimee. Waking the others was easy, having done it a million times before. By the time we were back downstairs there were already some customers.

"You already have people here." I said to Aimee. Aimee looked out onto the floor and smiled.

"Yeah, we're pretty well known." Aimee said.

"But they don't know about you?" Fang asked.

"Nope, and when something happens we have someone to erase their memories of the event." Aimee said.

"Pretty snazzy." Iggy said.

"We'll we've been here for a century." Aimee said with a shrug. That really got me thinking about Iggy and Raina, if they could get together.

"Do you mind if I ask some questions but not in front of everyone?" I asked. Aimee looked up and nodded handing them the plates before she led me through the back.

"Ask away." She said.

"I know Iggy likes Raina, and you guys tend to live a long time." I started to say.

"You want to know if they will work?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled gently at me. "Our species wasn't supposed to happen, we were created much like you six but for a different reason. Long ago a King married an Apollolite, they are the Daemons before they start killing people, the Apollolites were cursed by the god Apollo because they were the cause of the deaths of his mistress and his son. They were to die at the age of 27, the same age as his mistress, drink blood and never go out in the day light. They found a way to counter-act the curse by taking in human souls. Now the King of Arcadia just lost his wife to the terrible curse and he knew that his two sons were next. He gathered up a bunch of Apollolites and experimented; now here we are. We were cursed as well, we aren't allowed to choose our significant other, the Fates choose them for us. And part of the ritual is that you can bond each other's life force, if one dies so does the other unless the girl is pregnant she will live until the child is born. So there is a chance of Iggy and Raina being mates."

"How would they know?" I asked mesmerized by their tale.

"After sex, a mark will appear on their palms marking them as mates, then they have three weeks to complete it, if you don't they will become sterile." Aimee said. I blushed brightly at that and Aimee just smiled.

"Come on Max, let's go back in and get you something to eat, tell this to Iggy if he would like to know." She said. I nodded reluctantly and followed her back to where the Flock was sitting eating steak. I sat down next to Fang and started to cut into mine.

"So what did Aimee talk to you about?" Fang asked.

"She told me that we were the same, they were created as an experiment as well." I said under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked wide eyed. So I told them what Aimee told me expect for the whole mating part, that I will tell him in private.

"Wow, gods are harsh." Angel said.

"The gods exist?" Fang asked.

"That they do," said a quiet voice. I looked up to see a young boy with dirty blonde dread locks with a monkey on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Gazzy asked.

"I'm Wren, it's nice to meet you, Aimee told me about you last night." He said. I smiled and he moved on to clean more tables and bus those who already have dishes on them.

"He's strange," Nudge said.

"So are we." Iggy pointed out. We fell quiet after that and once we were finished Raina was down the near the bar now wiping it down. Iggy saw her and I noticed that his eyes were latched onto her and I knew I had to tell him soon, I just didn't know when.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Iggy's P.O.V.

I was watching Raina working the bar, she looked completely human, but I could tell the animal within her as she moved along cleaning the bar and taking orders from the early stragglers. I wasn't paying attention until I heard Angel in my mind.

_Iggy, we're talking to you. _Angel said.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked looking back at the group.

"You got a little drool there Ig." Fang said with a smirk. I scowled at and wiped my chin and mouth.

"Now that we've got Ig's attention again we need to get a plan together. We can't stay here forever." Max said. My heart sank, I wanted to stay here forever and be with Raina.

"So what's the plan?" Fang asked. I looked down swirling my coke around I really didn't want to leave.

"I'm not sure yet," Max said.

"Can we stay here a little while longer? Mardi Gras is right around the corner." Nudge asked. I looked up, begging Max with just my eyes.

"Alright, I guess I could talk to Mama Lo and see what she says." She said. I smiled at that and looked back over at Raina. "Iggy, I have some information for you." She said. I looked over at her curious and she motioned me to follow her. I got up and followed her to a corner of the room far away from prying ears.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"You remember what I said about the Fates choose their mates?" she asked. She was referring to the tale of the beginning of were-hunters, I nodded. "Well the way they tell is that after sex a mark will appear on the palm, and after that they have three weeks to complete it or they will be sterile for the rest of their lives."

"So I have to have sex with Rain in order to know if we are mates or not?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Sadly," Max said. I nodded and glanced over back to Rain who was now taking orders at a table full of college boys. Then Carson walked over to us looking a bit excitedly.

"Can I talk to you guys in private, all of you?" he asked. Max looked at him and motioned for the Flock and we followed Carson back to his office.

"What is this about Doc?" Max asked crossing her arms. Carson looked at all of us and I had a bad feeling about what he was about to say.

"You should know that I am a hawk, arcadian hawk to be exact, there are two of us here, the other is katagarian. But I'm telling you this because I was interested about your wings and with some blood I took from Iggy I got some interesting results." He said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You were born human but those scientists took some DNA from Were-hawks and infused it into you." Carson said.

"All of us have Were-Hunter DNA in us?" Fang asked.

"Possibly, but to be sure I need to take some blood samples from all of you." He said. The five of us looked back over at Max who had a calculating look on her face. She nodded apprehensively but Carson caught it.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything else." Carson said. He got up gathered some nettles and some vials and quickly took some blood from all of us and got to work so we left him at it and went back to the bar.

Raina's P.O.V.

I drowned a shot of whiskey and got back to work when Iggy came out of the kitchen looking shocked for one thing as well as the rest of the Flock. I looked around real quick seeing no one needing any service so I walked over to them.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Carson was able to tell how the scientists made us what we are." Fang said.

"How is that?" I asked.

"They took DNA from Were-Hawks to make us." Nudge said. Quinn was standing behind me instantly.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I think it means that some Hawks are being held prisoner at laps." I said stiffly.

"What are we going to do? I wonder if Savitar knows." Quinn said. I shrugged and walked over to Iggy and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked. He looked over at me his blue eyes locking with my turquoise eyes.

"Not really, my mind is going over in many different directions." He admitted. "How is your brother doing?"

"About the same, though Aimee has been acting differently." I said. Truth be told I've been having weird dreams about Fang, my brother, man I really need to come up with a nickname for bird Fang. "Got a question for you, what do you call Fang when you're around normal people?"

"Nick," Iggy said with a smile.

"Great, we can't do that, we have a Nick." I said placing a finger on my chin.

"We sometimes call him Fnick." Ig said. I laughed at that.

"I'll call him that then." I said. "So can we talk about what happened last night?" I asked. Iggy looked at me and nodded and we walked out of the club to stand in the alley out back.

"I'm sorry about that." Iggy said.

"Don't be, we told you about how we were created. What we didn't tell you was that there are two versions of us; Katagarian and Arcadian." I said.

"Carson mentioned that he is Arcadian, what is that?" he asked.

"Katagarian are animals who have the ability to turn human while Arcadians are the opposite." I said.

"So what are you?"

"My father is Katagarian and mother is Arcadian, I was born Katagarian but when I reached puberty I switched to Arcadian like Vane." I said.

"That can happen?" Iggy asked.

"Apparently, have you met Fury yet?" I asked. When he shook his head I smiled.

"He's a lot like Fang but he's blonde, and we have the same eyes. Anyway Fury was born Arcadian and changed to Katagarian." I said.

"Do you all come in litters?" he asked slightly amused.

"Sometimes, the Peltier's have three sets of twins and the Quads. I'm pretty sure I have a twin though." I said with a shrug.

"Are you interested in finding them at all?" he asked.

"Maybe, though they might kill me, Vane and I have kept it secret that we switched from Katagarian to Arcadian." I said.

"I would too, I think I heard Justin say something about the two hating each other." He said.

"Yeah, which is why Fury is with us instead of with our mother, they kicked him out when his girlfriend at the time told them." I said.

"Man that sucks." Iggy said. I nodded and looked up into his eyes, though he wasn't that much tall than me, only three or so inches I loved his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me once more. I lost myself in that kiss, the taste of mint and steak permeated my senses.

"Hmm, you taste like mint." I said huskily. He smiled and kissed me again.

"And you taste like strawberries." He whispered in my ear. The door burst open and Alex was standing there.

"Um, Aimee needs to talk to you." Alex said.

"Do you know why?" I asked stepping towards my best friend.

"No, but I think it might be about your brother." Alex said. I nodded and headed upstairs to see Aimee waiting for me from Fang's bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think Fang may be trapped in an alternate universe and he can't get back because the daemons that attacked have pieces of his soul." She said. My heart sank and I felt tears well up.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We go after the daemons free his soul so he can come back to us." Aimee said.

"Just point me in the right direction and I'll show them what happens when you mess with wolves." I growled. Aimee smiled and we got ready to find the bastards who did this to my brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Iggy's P.O.V.

When Raina came back down the stairs I saw that her face looked very fierce and I was now scared for whoever she was made at. I walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder just to get her attention real quick. She quickly turned to me and her glare softened a bit.

"What's up Ig?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what was wrong." I said. Raina glanced back upstairs and I knew she was thinking of her brother.

"It turns out the dreams I've been having of my brother Fang are real, he's calling for help, he's in the realm and he's trapped there until we can free bits of his soul. So Aimee and I are going hunting for them to free his soul." Raina said.

"I'm coming with." I said immediately.

"No, I have to have my focus Ig, it's not that I don't trust you, it's that you don't know how to fight Daemons and I have to focus on my brother." she said.

"I understand," I said. I cupped her face and gave her a kiss that made my head roll. We pulled away and looked at each other. "Be safe,"

"I will, I may be a pup but I can take care of myself." I nodded and she headed out the back door with Aimee. I was still watching the door when Fang walked up next to me.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Raina and Aimee are going after the Daemons who attacked her brothers." I said.

"And you didn't go with them, why?" Fang asked eyeing me.

"She said she didn't want to have to worry about me as I didn't know how to fight the daemons." I said sadly.

"Since when do you listen?" Fang asked quirking an eyebrow. I looked over at him a smirk replacing the frown I had.

"We just need to know how to take out them." I said. Fang nodded and looked around them, he saw Jasyn not far from us so we went over to ask them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. Carson had told him about the apparent Were-Hawk DNA in us and he instantly took a liking towards us.

"We need some information." Fang said. Jasyn turned around and looked at the two of us with some odd looks.

"What do you need to know?" he asked.

"How do you kill a daemon?" I asked. Jasyn quirked an eyebrow at us and looked around to make sure none of his human coworkers were in sight.

"Stab them in the chest, they have a black mark there and that is where the soul they take resides. Why do you want to know anyway?" he asked.

"Just curious," we said. Jasyn looked at us with calculating eyes before he sighed.

"Fang, Iggy I don't want you to do something stupid, leave the Daemon slaying to the Dark-Hunters." He said.

"What if I told you that it is a way to get Fang back on his feet?" I said. Jasyn now looked confused but didn't comment on it.

"I can't stop you from going, but Max can, don't make me get her into this." He said.

"Come on man, Aimee and Raina went out to hunt them, I can't just let them go alone." I said. Jasyn looked wide eyed and nodded.

"I'll cover for you, go and please for the love of Zeus, don't let those two girls get hurt, Vane and Mama Lo will have my head." He said. We nodded and went out the back door.

"Where do you think they went?" Fang asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the alley to try and figure which way they went.

"I don't know," I said. I looked up and had an idea. "Why don't we fly around for a bit and if we don't find them in an hour we'll come back."

"Sounds good." Fang said. We unfurled our wings and got up in the air high enough that we could easily search the alleys and side streets but also that no one could see us.

Raina's P.O.V.

We were in at the corner of Royal Street and Canal when we felt the tingle of daemons nearby. Aimee and I looked at each other and nodded. We left the crowded street and headed down the alley where four tall blonde daemons cornering two tourists.

"Why is it always tourists?" I asked Aimee.

"No idea," Aimee said. Aimee manifested a staff and I a sword. I whistled and got the daemons attention, they turned slowly and they grinned and slowly walked towards the two of us.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the leader.

"It looks like two were-hunters out and about." Said the girl.

"Which one has a piece of Fang's soul?" I whispered.

"The tall one," Aimee responded in a whisper. I nodded and turned my glare onto the tall one. The four rushed us and we fought with everything we had. Since the leader had some of my brother's powers we had to be extra careful. I took out the two who had charged me and I turned to the leader who was after Aimee and I tackled him to the ground.

Me and the daemon were rolling around and I ended up on the bottom and he was pounding my head into the ground, I was seeing stars when all of a sudden the daemons weight was off of me and I laid on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Aimee, Fang and Iggy leaning over me.

"You alright Rain?" Iggy asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." I said sitting up. I placed my hand on my forehead and brought it back to see the blood on my hand. "Shit," I then touched the back of my head to feel a nasty bump.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Aimee asked. She lifted up three in front of my face.

"Three, did you kill the bastard beating my head in?" I asked.

"Fang did, he took the sword you dropped." Aimee said. I looked over at the black haired bird kid and he shrugged his shoulders.

"That tends to happen when you live a life of being hunted." Iggy said.

"Hunted by what?" I asked standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Erasers, they are wolf hybrids." Fang said. I quirked an eyebrow and wiped the blood from my forehead.

"Wolf hybrids?" Aimee asked. I looked at her then to the two bird kids.

"They probably took DNA from my people as well. Man these people are really asking for it." I said.

"No kidding, let's get back to Sanctuary and get Carson to look at you." Aimee said.

"Man, my brother is going to kill me." I said.

"Nah, if anything Vane will come after me." Aimee said. I smiled and Aimee and I grabbed the boys arm and we disappeared from the alley to the one behind Sanctuary.

"How the hell did you do that?" Iggy asked.

"It's part of our magic, teleportation if you will; all we did was manipulate time to get here." I said. Fang and Iggy looked at each and shrugged their shoulders. Iggy wrapped his arms around me and helped me into the building and over to Carson's office. Carson was sitting at his desk and looked up when we came in and cursed when he saw them enter.

"What the hell happened?" he asked rushing towards me.

"Daemons," Aimee said.

"What in the world were the four of you doing near daemons, that's the Dark-Hunters job." Carson said.

"That's what Jasyn said." Iggy said.

"You talked to Jasyn?" Aimee asked.

"Well yeah, we needed information in order to help you." Fang said.

"We weren't about to let you go out there alone." Iggy said. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek.

"You're so sweet." I said. Iggy blushed brightly and I chuckled then cursed as Carson put an alcohol swap on the cut on her forehead. Just then the door burst open and Vane and Dev were standing at the door looking concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raina's P.O.V.

Dev and Vane were standing in the doorway and they looked really worried for some reason. I tried to crack a smile.

"Hey Vane, what's up?" I asked. Vane narrowed his eyes on me.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up. Why are you hurt, I thought you were helping out in the bar." Vane said.

"Well I was but then Aimee told me something and I agreed to come with her as back up." I said simply.

"And what is that something?" Dev asked Aimee. Aimee swallowed and looked at her older brother.

"Fang is trapped in a nether realm, the only way to get him back into his body is to release the pieces of his soul trapped inside the daemons that attacked you guys." Aimee said. Vane and Dev looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" Vane asked.

"Yes, we freed one piece already." Aimee said.

"There were six of them that night, I can help when I can but I also need to protect Bride." Vane said.

"Who's Bride?" everyone asked.

"My mate," Vane said clenching his left hand. I smiled at him at that, they had just met and he already loved her. "But next time, take back-up, you look like hell sis." Vane said stepping forward to look at my head.

"It'll heal." I said. Vane shook his head with a smile and kissed my forehead.

"Did you know that Fury is our brother?" he asked. I nodded and he looked at me in shock.

"He told me before you because I was young enough to not judge him. He asked me not to tell you so I did but I told him he should tell you." Raina said. Vane smiled and shook his head at that.

"You and him always got along, and now I know why." Vane said. "Well, I'm going back to Bride's, please for my sanity don't do something stupid."

"I'll try not to." I said with a smile. Vane shook his head and left the room. Dev however was still looking at his sister, not knowing what else to say.

"Next time the two of you decide to head out tell us and I'll come with you." Dev said.

"Alright Dev," Aimee said as she kissed his cheek. Dev shook his head with a smile and left the room. Aimee turned to Fang, Iggy and me.

"I'm going to go check on your brother, you need to rest, that head wound was pretty nasty." Aimee said.

"Will do," I said. Aimee smiled and left and Fang kind of just stood awkward in the corner.

"I'm going to go and find the Flock." Fang said as he left. That left just me and Iggy alone in the exam room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders as I stood up.

"About as well as can be expected." I said.

"Want me to come with you to your room?" Iggy asked with a strange glint in his eyes. I nodded and he helped me up the stairs and into my room. He closed the door behind him and he sat down on the bed next to me.

"How's your head?" he asked.

"I'll live," I said. I looked at him and before I knew it he was kissing me.

Iggy's P.O.V. **(Warning Sexual Scene coming up; you have been warned!) **

When I leaned in to claim her lips I wasn't expecting this heat to fill me and make my jeans uncomfortably tight. I could feel her smile as she felt my erection through my jeans.

"I can see you had an ulterior motive to get me upstairs." Raina said in between kisses. I smiled as I looked into her gorgeous turquoise eyes.

"What can I see, I feel strangely attracted by you." I said as I leaned her back on the bed. She laughed as I moved away from her face and to her neck.

"Have you ever been with someone?" she asked as I found I particular spot under her jaw, she moaned as I started nibbling on it.

"No, why?" I asked as my hands found themselves under her shirt.

"You're really good at this." She said breathlessly. I looked up at her for a second and gave her a smile.

"Thanks," I said. My erection was growing tighter in my jeans and I wanted to free it badly, but I didn't want to freak her out. But before I knew it our clothes had vanished. Raina smiled at me with a seductive wink as well.

"You did that?" I asked.

"Yep, I little trick Were-Hunters have." She said. I laughed before I kissed her again and I started to fondle her breasts. She groaned and I couldn't help but groan back, she felt so good in my arms. I moved away from her mouth and down her neck suckling here and there until I found my way down to her breast. I took one nipple into my mouth and she arched her back in complete ecstasy.

"You like that, Rain?" I asked. She nodded gasping for breath. I smiled and went to the other one as my hand moved down her body to find her center. She gasped as my fingers went into her as I slowly got her ready for me.

"Take me Iggy," she breathed. I looked up and nodded and I lined my erection at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around me and I entered her. Once she got used to me I began moving in and out of her and then she flipped us to where I am on bottom and she was sitting on me. We switched back and forth until finally I came and we lie spent on the bed, her head on my chest breathing heavily.

"Wow," she said.

"I know," I said. She kissed me one last time before we fell into a blissful sleep.

Max's P.O.V.

It's was a few hours before I saw Fang again. He came through the kitchen like all was okay. I walked up to him and looked at him to see if he was hurt.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked.

"With Raina," he said. I quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Where did the two of you go?" I asked. He looked away but I gave him the look and he sighed.

"We went after Aimee and Raina because they went after some daemons, Raina got her head pounded in so we brought her to Carson and I left him with her." Fang said.

"Wow, that is the most I ever heard you talk." I said with a smile. He shrugged and we walked back over to the rest of the group. Gazzy looked up first and when he didn't see Iggy with us looked confused.

"Where's Iggy?" he asked Angel got a look on her face that was telling us she was reading someone's mind. She went wide eyed and blushed.

"He's with Raina." Angel said.

"I know, Fang told me." I said. Angel looked over at me and I noticed that her face was bright red, like she was embarrassed.

"They are in her room, doing stuff." Angel said. Fang, Nudge and my eyes went wide.

"What kind of stuff, and why didn't he invite me?" Gazzy asked. I was taking a drink of water and I coughed.

"Um Gazzy, with this stuff they don't want anybody else." I said. Man, for a fourteen year old he can be really dense.

"What stuff?" he asked. I looked to Fang for help. He sighed and walked Gazzy away from the table to tell me what Iggy and Raina were doing. I saw Gazzy's eyes go wide and nodded in understanding. I looked back over at Angel who was still really embarrassed about what she intruded on.

"She really loves him." She said quietly. I smiled, love happens that way, just meet someone knew and you can't get them out of your mind.

"Tell you what sweetie, when one of us isn't in the room with us and you know they went off with someone don't read their mind okay." I said. Angel nodded but Nudge was all gitty.

"I hope I find someone. You have Fang and Iggy has Raina, I wonder if we'll find someone." Nudge said.

"I'm sure you will." I said with a smile. I was kind of think that her and Gazzy would be a cute couple but I don't think they realize it yet. 'They would,' Angel said inside of my head.

"It's getting late I say we go to bed." I said and we climbed up the stairs and passed wolf-Fang's room and Raina's room, there was very little sound coming out of there which I was glad for and we all got to our own rooms and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Iggy's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly to a burning sensation on my palm as did Raina we sat up to look at our palms. What I saw shocked me; it was a beautiful design of wings. I looked over at Raina and she was smiling at me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is our mating mark." Raina said. I looked at her in shock then I smiled greatly.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We have three weeks to decide this, after that you will not be able to have sex or have kids while I can still have sex but not have kids." She said.

"That sucks." I said. Raina giggled but she leaned over me, that's when I realized I was already hard for her.

"Do you have a problem there?" she asked. I smiled at her before I flipped her to where I was on top and kissing the day lights out of her. I grew harder but was knocked out of the mood by the knock on the door. I growled but the door opened to see Max and Fang standing at the door.

"Do you mind?" I asked glaring at them. Max blushed brightly and Fang just looked away, I was just happy that my wings hid us as did the blanket around our lower halves.

"Sorry, just letting you know that I got a call from my mom and she needs us back home for some reason." Max said. I quirked my brow and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Not sure, so we are going to go, but if Raina would like to come she can." Max said.

"You're not taking me from my mate." Raina snapped glaring. Max's and Fang's eyes widened at that. When Raina realized what she said she gasped. "I'm sorry, Were-Hunters are very protective of their mates."

"Are you really mates?" Fang asked. We showed them our palms and they nodded.

"Um, if you don't mind." I said blushing slightly. They nodded and closed the door. I turned back to Raina and kissed her again, I was still really hard for her. "So how do we do this?"

"Well, I run the show, we link our marked hands and after we saw words our teeth will elongate and we can bond our lives, if one dies so will the other." She said. I nodded and she gave me the most dazzling smile that made me fall deeper in love with her. Without me realizing it she flipped us again to where she was straddling me and took control of the situation. She took my marked hand with hers and we mated. After wards our teeth elongated.

"We can bond now if you want to." Raina said. I looked into her eyes and I knew I couldn't live without her. I nodded and she leaned forward.

"We drink each other's blood now." She said. I was disgusted but if that's how it is then I wasn't going to question it. She bit into my neck and I into hers. After that she rode me until we both came in complete ecstasy.

Raina's P.O.V.

I didn't want to leave Aimee to deal with my brother alone but I didn't want to be without my mate. After we got out of bed and showered I went to find Aimee. She was in Fang's room, she looked like she was on a hunt the night before, after we came back and I was hurt. She looked up when I came in and smiled.

"Hey Rain, what's up?" she asked. I took a breath and sat down on the bed.

"Iggy and I are mates, and they are leaving to Phoenix today." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes and grabbed my hand. She traced the intricate design of the wings on my palm.

"That's great, you go with them, and I can deal with freeing Fang. Vane has Fury helping out and Dev is helping as well." Aimee said. I smiled and nodded and hugged her before I turned to my brother and hugged his animal form and kissed his head.

"Call me when you get him revived." I said.

"I have your number on speed dial." Aimee said.

"Thanks Aims, you're the best." I said.

"I know, but you better say bye to your other brothers and they might have Iggy's wings on a platter." She said. I nodded and hugged her one last time before I headed downstairs. I found Nick there playing pool with Alex. I walked over to them to see if they knew where my brothers could be.

"Hey there wolf girl." Nick said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and hugged him good naturedly. But Alex caught sight of my palm and smiled.

"So I see you and Iggy have been busy." Alex said.

"That's part of the reason I came over here." I said as Nick grabbed my hand to look at the mark.

"So what do you need?" Nick asked.

"I wanted to ask if you knew where Vane was staying, and if Fury is with him." I said.

"As a matter of fact you're in luck. Your brothers and Bride are staying with Valerius." Nick said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Nick I owe you one." I said. I walked out back to where my bike was and headed over to Val's mansion. When I got there I knocked on the door to see a very pissed off Fury there. His face lightened when he saw me.

"Thank God, a sane person." Fury said hugging me. I laughed hugging him back.

"What's wrong? Is Vane bugging you?" I asked.

"Yes and no, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I actually need to talk to you and Vane." I said. Vane soon came around the corner with a woman I assumed was Bride. When he saw me he had a smile and hugged me. Bride looked confused but didn't say anything else.

"Right, Bride this is my baby sister Raina, Raina this is my mate Bride." Vane said. Bride smiled and came over to hug me as well which I was surprised about.

"It's nice to meet you. Vane talks about you." She said.

"I'm afraid of what he says." I said with a laugh.

"Nothing bad." Bride said.

"Not that I'm glad to see you but what are you doing here?" Vane asked. I took a deep breath and walked back over to my older brother. I showed him my palm and his face went white as did Fury's who came over to see.

"It's Iggy right?" Vane asked.

"That's why I came over here, Max got a call from her mom in Phoenix and they need to go. I'm going to go with them." I said. Vane sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"I can't stop you can I?" he asked

"Not a chance in hell." I said with a small smile. He nodded and Fury looked into my eyes which were identical to his.

"If you need any help call, and I will be there in a jiffy." Fury said. I smiled and hugged him then I turned to hug Vane then I turned to Bride.

"It was great to meet you. I can tell that my brother loves you with all of his heart. If you ever get annoyed with him and you need girl time I'm just a call away." I said giving her my number. Bride just laughed and hugged me again.

I left the house soon after that and I met up with the Flock. I took off my helmet to look at my new extended family. Iggy walked over and kissed me in greeting.

"So you good to come with us?" Max asked.

"My brothers are cool with it and Aimee said she'd call if Fang wakes up. Though I think Vane and Fury really want your wings on a platter Ig." I said with a smile. Iggy blanched but I just laughed.

"Relax babe, I won't let the big bad wolves get you."

"So how will you follow us?" Max asked. I grinned which made Nudge back up slightly.

"Relax, I can track you, besides, I may not be able to fly but I can sure transport myself fast." I said. Max nodded and Iggy smiled at me. The flock took flight but Iggy stayed behind.

"You be careful." Iggy said kissing me.

"Please, I may not be human but I can avoid traffic." I said with a smile. He shook his head and took off after the Flock and I followed.


End file.
